The present invention relates to the control of the displacement of at least one part of an operating table.
Operating tables are nowadays controlled using remote control boxes, of the wire or infrared transmission type, and, conventionally, using pedals which work in tandem with or supplement the remote control.
Remote controls, especially of the wireless type, are easy to use but necessitate assistance from the surgical team, with the problems relating to the availability of these latter, the accessibility of the control and above all the asepsis of the remote control box.
The object of the present invention is to propose an operating table voice control system which circumvents the problems relating to assistance and asepsis whilst being very safe to implement.
To do this, according to the invention, there is proposed a system for controlling at least one displacement, under the effect of an actuator, of at least one part of an operating table, comprising, in series: at least one microphone, an individual voice profile discriminating device, a voice recognition device, and an electronic control unit actuating the actuator in response to a voice command uttered into the microphone.
With such a system, a surgeon, duly authorized and registered, can control, on his own and with total safety, all the movements of the table, without requiring the help of a third party, even in a noisy environment.